Complot autour de Chypre
by Deediii
Summary: OS - La Bibliothèque est sujette à un petit assaut des Serpentard. Hermione quant à elle essaie tant bien que mal de rédiger son Devoir d'histoire de la Magie. Comment va t elle réagir en voyant qu'elle est au centre du dit assaut ? (je précise que c'est bien de l'humour, hein, au cas où ... x))


_**Un complot autour de Chypre.**_

_**Bibliothèque de Poudlard – 1995**_

Hermione Granger venait de parcourir les rayons de la Bibliothèque. Elle s'approcha de son bureau -celui qui était le plus éloigné et isolé- déposa la pile de livre qu'elle avait transporté puis s'empara de sa plume et de son encrier et commença à gratter le parchemin. S'inscrivit tout d'abord son nom et prénom, la date et le titre. La brune leva sa tête et vit la grosse pile de bouquins anciens. Elle hésita un moment puis prit le premier. _«Sorcellerie Méditerranéenne»_. Elle l'ouvrit, examina le sommaire et entama enfin son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. Le devoir portait sur la sorcellerie Chypriote. Un métissage compliqué et surtout très puissant de la magie grecque et turque. Elle écrivit à une vitesse affolante différentes informations concernant l'île. Lorsque ce fut fait elle débuta la lecture du précieux livre de Mrs Pince. Des minutes passèrent et Hermione avait déjà écrit une bonne trentaine de centimètre. Son nez touchait quasiment le parchemin jaunis et ses cheveux touffus formaient une barrière entre son visage et le monde extérieur. Plusieurs minutes après avoir commencé d'écrire, la Gryffondor se releva comme pour prendre une respiration qu'elle aurait gardé tout le temps passé la plume à la main. Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle inspira assez longtemps, elle était en équilibre sur les deux pieds arrière de la chaise. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les paupières afin de lâcher l'air emprisonnée elle fut vite surprise par la présence en face d'elle. Le choc fut_**violent**_ et elle manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Hermione se rattrapa de justesse a la table et remise de sa stupéfaction elle lâcha enfin le surplus d'air. En face d'elle se trouvait un jeune homme brun, au visage fin et aux traits à peine prononcés. Son nez droit, ses sourcils gracieux -pour un garçon- et ses lèvres fines lui donnaient un très beau visage laissant cependant deviner une silhouette plutôt maigre. Elle baissa ses yeux et vit son écharpe verte et grise et le blason de Serpentard.

« – Nott., dit-elle en guise de constatation et de salut.  
– Bonjour, Granger., répondit-il avec un léger sourire narquois.  
– Que fais-tu là ?, fit Hermione, la mine soupçonneuse.  
– Je viens travailler sur mon devoir d'Histoire de la Magie., il déposa son lourd sac sur la table et sortit des livres et des parchemins.  
– Soit, mais pourquoi à ma table ?, rétorqua-t-elle montrant vaguement du menton les autres bureaux libres.  
– Oh.. Je pensais qu'un peu de compagnie ne serait pas de refus pour nous deux ?  
– Si tu le dis. »

Hermione était seule, Harry et Ron ayant refusé catégoriquement de venir l'accompagner ici. Elle connaissait Théodore Nott que de vue. Il était très bon élève probablement premier chez les 5e année de Serpentard. La brune le jaugea du regard puis retourna à son travail. Elle ressortait le nez parfois pour prendre un ou deux livres ou simplement pour regarder le jeune homme assis en face d'elle. Elle devait se l'avouer à contre-coeur, il avait l'air innocent de tout complot. D'ailleurs elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec la clique soudée et habituelle que formait les Serpentard. Il était plutôt le genre solitaire apparemment. Pourtant elle l'avait vu proche de Blaise Zabini et occasionnellement Drago Malefoy, eux aussi en 5e année. Elle ne s'y retarda pas sachant pertinemment qu'elle prenait ainsi du retard sur son devoir.

De son côté Théodore portait un léger sourire. Elle ne l'avait pas rejeté, c'était un bon début. Il jeta parfois des regards discrets du côté de la Gryffondor mais c'était en vain à cause de la _**rempart**_ que formait les gros bouquins de la jeune fille. Il s'était mis à sa table pour pouvoir -enfin essayer de- se lier d'amitié avec elle. Hermione l'avait toujours intrigué par sa vivacité d'esprit, son intelligence, son indifférence face aux autres. Mais ses raisons n'étaient pas totalement louable, il était aussi venu pour donner un petit coup de pouce à Blaise qui avait eu un coup de foudre pour la brune. Théodore ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il déposa sa plume et leva sa main où sa tête vint se nicher, ses coudes reposant durement sur la table. Il se haussa un peu et aperçut pleinement la jeune fille. Ses cheveux bien que touffus n'étaient pas si horrible que cela.. Enfin si. Se dit-il finalement. Mais ils n'avaient l'air ni abîmés, ni gras, ni secs. Ils étaient tout bonnement étranges. Si elle y prenait un peu soin peut-être que ça pourrait s'arranger. Ayant relevé sa tête du parchemin pour écrire, Théodore la voyait mieux. Elle avait des beaux yeux noisettes Blaise avait raison sur ce point. Elle portait quelques tâches de rousseurs sur le haut de ses joues et de son nez. Celui ci se retroussait sans cesse lorsqu'elle butait sur un mot ou une idée. Ses lèvres étaient malmenées dû à l'assaut de ses dents, pourtant elles avaient l'air douces. Lorsqu'elle peinait à trouver réponse elle se mordait les lèvres ce que Théodore trouvait étrange. Oui finalement elle était assez belle mais pas de son genre. Son regard sur la Gryffondor était si insistant que celle ci finit par relever les yeux doucement.

« – Qu'est ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ?  
– Calme toi, Granger ! Je ...  
– Et puis arrête de m'appeler Granger, ce n'est pas mon prénom que je sache?  
– Et bien mon prénom n'est pas « Nott » non plus, pourtant c'est bien toi qui a débuté le semblant de conversation avec mon nom, j'ai juste continué.  
– C'est donc un malentendu, on oublie ça ok ?  
– Euh ... ok !, dit-il un peu troublé par le changement de situation.  
– Maintenant dis moi vraiment, Théodore, elle insista sur le prénom., Que fais-tu là ?  
– Appelles moi Théo, je ne porte pas vraiment _Théodore_ dans mon coeur. Et je te l'ai dit, je préfère être en ta compagnie, aussi silencieuse soit-elle, que de rester seul.  
– Pourtant ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger d'habitude de rester en solitaire.  
– Certes, mais j'aime bien avoir de la compagnie et je suis sûr que toi aussi. Nos amis respectifs ne comprennent juste pas pourquoi nous commençons nos devoirs aussi tôt et à la bibliothèque.  
– Oui ..  
– Tu n'as pas l'air très bavarde.  
– C'est que je ne pensais pas que tu étais plus ou moins dans le même cas que moi et ... »

Elle fut vite interrompus lorsque des _**murmures**_ pas très discrets se firent entendre. Hermione se tourna à sa gauche vers la source du bruit, Théo quant à lui se tourna logiquement à sa droite faisant ainsi face à la scène. Lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette de Daphné et les cheveux blond de Drago il fit glisser en signe de désespoir sa main sur son visage. Apparemment les deux se disputaient et leurs chuchotements, avant inaudibles, étaient maintenant très distincts. Hermione se retourna face à Théo qui haussa les épaules pour dire qu'il n'était au courant de rien. Ils regardèrent encore une fois les deux personnages qui n'avaient toujours pas remarqués qu'ils étaient maintenant découverts. Daphné dans un ultime haussement de voix poussa Drago du rayon et s'en alla d'un pas rageur. Drago leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea durement vers la table des deux bruns qui s'étaient vite retournés. Le bureau était carré, Théo et Hermione se faisaient face et Drago prit place sur la gauche d'Hermione. Il soupira oubliant apparemment qu'il ne devait pas être vu.

« – Théo, franchement, faudrait que tu parles à Daphné.  
– Pourquoi donc ?, répondit l'intéressé. Hermione les regarda plus surprise qu'autre chose ou peut-être amusée par l'incongruité de la scène.  
– Elle dit que ça ne va jamais marcher, que tu vas tout gâcher que ...  
– Hum .. Drago ... Je pense que c'est ni le moment, ni le lieu pour me faire part de tout ça., il indiqua du regard Hermione qui continuait de les observer, un sourcil arqué., De plus j'aimerai te dire que je suis presque sur que tu as entièrement déformé les propos de Daphné. Ce que tu fais assez souvent.  
– Peut-être mais ..., il se tourna vers Hermione., Salut Granger !  
– Alors là, je vous avoue que je ne comprend strictement rien. Théo ok, mais Malefoy ?  
– J'ai pas le droit à un Drago moi ?  
– Non, je réserve les prénoms à ceux qui peuvent devenir, dans un futur proche ou lointain, mes amis.  
– Mais nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps, Granger ! , dit il ironique.  
– J'apprécie déjà Théo depuis 10 minutes que je le connais. Toi ça fait 5 ans déjà et je te déteste toujours autant.  
– C'est gentil ça. Ça me va droit au coeur.  
– Tu en as un ?  
– Bien sur que ..  
– Stop !, intervint Théo. On dirait des enfants ! Hermione ne fais pas attention à ce blond décoloré il est un peu débile sur les bords. Et toi Drago, déjà ne me regarde pas comme ça tu sais que c'est la vérité !, le concerné fit une mine outrée. Et je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici ?  
– Daphné et moi nous nous inquiétions ..  
– Vous doutiez de moi ? Je n'y crois pas ! Vous me pensez bête au point de pouvoir rater ..  
– Mais non, je ne voulais pas dire ça Théo !, dit Drago avec fermeté, reprenant son autorité habituelle. On assistait juste pour voir comment se déroulait..  
– Mais arrêtez à la fin ! Je ne comprend _rien_ à votre discussion !, rugit Hermione.  
– Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas concerné, Granger !, répondit Drago avec lassitude.  
– D'accord, alors allez discuter ailleurs dans ce cas., elle lança un regard noir à Drago et à Théo.  
– Mais Hermione..  
– Je te promet Granger que nous ne t'embêterons plus. Continues de travailler si tu le veux. »

À ça, Hermione ne put rien répondre. Elle ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi, Drago Malefoy était à côté d'elle et elle savait encore moins pourquoi il lui parlait quasiment avec politesse. Elle ne demanda cependant pas son reste et prit l'occasion de travailler en paix assez rapidement. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil au garçon elle replongea dans son parchemin.

Théo quant à lui jeta un regard noir à Drago. Celui ci étant venu, avait de un : minimisé l'espoir qu'il avait de parler de Blaise à Hermione, et de deux : minimisé l'espoir qu'il avait de se lier d'amitié avec elle. Il détourna son regard et se plongea dans le livre ouvert en face de lui, ses pensées se tournèrent néanmoins vers Blaise.. Le métis l'avait supplié d'aller voir Hermione pour essayer de lui faire quelque chose. Il avait tout d'abord refusé car il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Puis il avait tilté. Blaise ne lui aurait jamais demandé ça en temps normal. Il se débrouille d'habitude très bien pour ce qui est des relations féminines. Le noir avait eu beaucoup de conquête et Théo pensait qu'il allait en avoir encore beaucoup d'autres jusqu'au jour où il a vu les regards qu'il lançait à Hermione. Il sourit encore à cette pensée. Décidant d'aider son ami malgré la présence indésirable du blond, il entama à nouveau la conversation. Mais de manière assez maladroite.

« – Je veux devenir ton ami, Hermione !, Drago pouffa de rire à côté en entendant sa réplique et il eut qu'un regard noir en retour.  
– Euh ... Et bien tu l'es plus ou moins déjà ..?  
– Ca me fait plaisir de l'entendre !, il lui lança un sourire amical.  
– Waouh, que c'est mignon ! Une nouvelle amitié est née au fin fond de la bibliothèque entre différents livres.., il en saisit un et en lit le titre., parlant de la Chypre. Quel moment fantastique !, ironisa-t-il.  
– Bon Drago, si tu n'as que ça à faire j'aimerai mieux encore que tu ailles te cacher derrière les rayons !  
– Non ça va ... Mais ! Attendez une seconde ! On a un devoir sur la Chypre dans une semaine non ?!  
– Mais non, Malefoy ! On regarde ça pour le plaisir..., lança Hermione désespérée par son manque de discernement.  
– Haha, j'en pleure de rire ! Tu es tellement drôle !, dit-il ironique, tout en se penchant discrètement vers la copie d'Hermione. Celle-ci réagit aussitôt en _**occultant**_ son parchemin de la vue du Serpentard.  
– Drago, va-t-en.  
– Mais il faut que je prenne des informations sur tu-sais-quoi pour Tu-Sais-Qui, il est devenu complétement paranoïaque là ! C'est scientifiquement prouvé que ...  
– Je m'en fou, et tu es mal placé pour parler de faits _**scientifiques**_ ! Et puis si il cherche à savoir comment tu-sais-quoi se déroule il a qu'à venir ! Et depuis quand tu es le toutou à Tu-Sais-Qui ?!  
– ... Tiens mais c'est vrai ça ! Depuis quand j'obéis à ce con ? Un Malefoy ne s'abaisse pas à ce genre de service il devrait le savoir ... Non mais sérieusement... »

Il s'en allait déjà marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles dans sa barbe inexistante. Théo leva les yeux au ciel et commença à réécrire sur son parchemin, oubliant Hermione sans le vouloir.

« – Dis Théo ... Je trouve ça louche. D'abord que tu viennes me voir. Que tu m'épies, que Malefoy et Greengrass se cachent. Que Malefoy viennent à son tour. D'ailleurs je ne l'ai jamais vu se comporter ainsi ! C'est très étrange.., rajouta-t-elle plus pour elle même. Et puis qu'il s'en aille à cause d'une histoire à propos d'un «Tu-Sais-Qui» et d'un «tu-sais-quoi».. Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?!  
– Je tiens juste à préciser qu'ils sont souvent comme ça. Immature. Ca ne doit pas t'étonner. Mais je pense que le contraste entre celui qui ne se laisse que rarement marcher sur les pieds en public et qui en privé et un peu fou sur les bords -et qui se laisse, accessoirement, marcher sur les pieds- doit être fort. Saches que si il ne t'a pas insulté ou quoi que ce soit d'autre c'est qu'il y a une raison.  
– Qui est ...?  
– Je tiens encore à préciser que je veux vraiment devenir ton ami.. Même si l'annonce d'il y a quelques minutes laissaient à désirer. Ca fait vraiment plaisir de savoir qu'on n'est pas seul à être un peu intelligent au milieu de tout ça., il fit un mouvement circulaire des mains. Et puis je suis sûr que l'on va bien s'entendre !, dit-il enthousiasmé par cette idée.  
– Mui .. Mais vas-y dis le moi.  
– Je vais aller droit au but. Blaise veut sortir avec toi., ils entendirent un bruit étouffé mais ne le prirent pas en compte. Il m'a envoyé te voir parce que je suis plus ou moins comme toi, un petit rat-de-bibliothèque., il sourit face à la mine mi-outrée mi-surprise d'Hermione. Mais tu vois ce que tu dois prendre conscience ce n'est pas qu'il est assez violent avec les petits, assez con, assez arrogant, prétentieux, imbu de lui même, très fier de son corps, orgueilleux.., un toussotement se fit entendre et Théo se reprit sortant de son état semi conscient. Oui je disais que tu dois être consciente qu'il ne m'aurait jamais demandé, ni à moi ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs, d'essayer de lui arranger une relation avec une fille. C'est la première fois qu'il à l'air si timide. Quand je le vois parfois te regarder je vois que c'est différent. Ce n'est pas le regard de prédateur qu'il adopte avec les autres filles. C'est le regard ... Amoureux. »

Hermione rougit fortement à la tirade du jeune homme et elle ne fit que baisser la tête et reprendre sa plume pour écrire sur son parchemin déjà bien remplis. Néanmoins elle lui répondit.

« – Je ne sais pas quoi penser ... C'est vrai que le portrait peu flatteur que tu m'as décrit m'a un peu refroidit ... Mais .. Je ne sais pas .. Théo on ne se connait pas toi et moi et je ne sais pas si il faut te faire confiance ou pas.  
– Je connais ce que vous autres, Gryffondor, pensez de Serpentard. Mais je t'assure que pas tout le monde est pareil. Tu peux me faire confiance. Et pour ce qui est de Blaise .. Il est très respectueux envers ses compagnes, il est adorable lorsqu'il dort -selon Pansy. Il est très beau -selon Daphné. Il est amical, drôle, gentil lorsqu'il apprécie bien une personne. Et puis il est amoureux maintenant ... Et n'omettons pas le fait qu'il a un corps magnifique. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je parle en tant que gringalet là, son torse en ferait pâlir plus d'un !  
– Euh . Je ne sais pas si je dois être rassurée ou au contraire ..  
– Je suis hétéro à 100% même. Je ne matte pas Blaise. C'est juste une constatation !  
– Hum ... J'y songerai ... Par contre tu pourras lui dire que se cacher derrière un livre de première année ne va pas l'aider à ne pas se faire remarquer ? »

Théodore se retourna vers la direction désignée par Hermione et lâcha un _«__M__erlin, qui m'a refilé ce boulet.? »_ Le boulet en question sursauta lorsqu'il entendit Hermione et se dirigea précipitamment vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Il est de notoriété publique que les Seprentard préfèrent fuir que faire face. A cette pensée Hermione rigola doucement. Théo et elle se replongèrent dans leur devoir et lorsque ceux-ci furent rédigés entièrement, il commencèrent à faire connaissance. Hermione voyait en Théodore l'ami qui lui manquait. Certes elle aimait énormément Harry et Ron, ils étaient ceux qu'elle connaissait -et appréciait- le plus mais Théo lui, pouvait la comprendre. Il était comme elle _«l'intello de service »_, le_«Mr-je-sais-tout »_ de Serpentard et Hermione fut heureuse que quelqu'un comprenne son calvaire quotidien. A mieux y réfléchir, elle pensa à l'occasion qui s'offrait à elle. Fallait-il qu'elle tente l'expérience avec Blaise ? Peut-être. En attendant, elle s'est faite un nouvel ami et cet ami fera tout pour que le Métis puisse enfin trouver l'amour de sa scolarité.

* * *

Nouveau défi -encooooore- xp  
Et bien, ça parle donc de la nouvelle amitié Théo/Hermione et de la possible relation Blaise/Hermione  
J'avais envie de changer de mon habituel Drago/Hermione  
-Oui tout le temps Hermione xD-  
En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu :)

Deedi


End file.
